The Collection (For Lack of A Better Title)
by Stevanie Salazar
Summary: A little collection of Jeren/Erejean one-shots or drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**The Collection (For Lack of a Better Title)  
By: Stevanie Salazar  
AN:** _So this is a little surprise for a friend of mine. These were all written like at 4 a.m., I will probably edit them later but right now I just wanna get the surprise out there y'know._

_if I owned Attack on Titan there would be a LOT more frick-fracking going on_

**Warning for the whole collection: Each one is Jeren/Erejean centered, I am mean to Jean, also I did not have someone edit/beta these hahahahaahaha feel free to point out mistakes **

* * *

**A Thing For The Heroes**

**Warnings: AU, One-sided love **

* * *

He stutters and gasps and clenches his fists, and every breath he takes seems to fill his being with self-loathing and humiliation, _"Damn it, why does it have to hurt this much?_" Was it really only just this morning that he had been so happy? Hell, was it really only three months ago that if someone had told him that he'd fall in love with Jaeger of all people he would've laughed in their face before punching them.

* * *

"_Wow you're such an idiot, Jaeger," Jean droned, "I'm surprised you passed elementary school to be honest." _

"_Shut up Kirschtein, if you don't like it there are plenty of empty seats in the room, take your pick." _

"_No I enjoy watching you take down the completely wrong notes way too much to ever move." _

"_What?!" Eren hissed, looking down at his notes and back up before narrowing his eyes at the grinning Jean, "You're an asshole."_

* * *

Eren Jaeger was stupid, loud, reckless, tactless, and tasteless (he could probably go on forever listing Jaeger's stupidly perfect faults) and definitely not his type at **all**. Jean preferred the soft-spoken, educated guys who always knew exactly what to say at the right moment.

"_But you always were a sucker for the heroes, weren't you?_" A voice whispers cruelly in his head. He tilts his head back and lets out a humorless chuckle.

* * *

"_Yo, faggot," A guy- a nameless, faceless jerk- shoved into Jean. Jean ignored him, he was after all, quite used to it anyway. Jean tried to dodge through the small group but was grabbed by his collar. _

"_Hey, don't ignore us, we know you want us," another nameless jerk said, sneering. _

_Jean scoffed, putting on a brave face, "Please, I'd be surprised if anyone wanted you." He winced as he saw the rage come over their faces and braced himself for a punch. _

_The hit never came. Instead, there was an enraged roar and the sounds of a scuffle. _

_Soon the group was running away, and Jean looked up to see Eren, eyes lightened with anger, his expression drawn into a scowl, with his adopted sister Mikasa leaning coolly against the opposite wall. _

_Eren turned to him and extended a hand, helping Jean up, who dusted himself off righteously, even as he felt his heart flutter just the tiniest bit. _

"_Thanks Jaeger, Mikasa," Jean thanked, nodding at them._

"_I only helped because Eren wanted to," Mikasa droned. Jean looked towards Eren who shrugged. _

"_No problem Kirschtein, we may not get along, but no one ever deserves to get bullied, ever," Eren stated, his eyes still ablaze. _

_When the two left Jean just leaned his head against the wall and groaned, "No, no, no, no, anyone but __**him**__."_

* * *

Stupid, loud, reckless, tactless, and tasteless, the boy that was (_is)_ everything Jean didn't (shouldn't) want ends up being the boy that was (_is_) everything Jean needed. Jean grits his teeth.

"_Just a crush, just a crush, you can get over it, just a crush,_" Jean repeats in his head.

"_Don't lie, he's everything to you, and you know it,_" the cruel voice whispers once again.

And damn it, that voice is right.

* * *

"_Guys, Jean, Jean, guys!" Eren introduced, an arm slung around Jean's shoulders. _

"_Jean?" A small blond boy questions, "Oh! You mean the one that you said-" _

"_Shh now Armin, no need to finish that sentence," Eren chuckles nervously, a hand clamped over Armin's mouth. _

"_I'm not worried," Jean grinned, "Whatever insults Eren has said about me probably aren't intelligent enough to hurt me." _

_Surprising everyone at the table, Eren let out a laugh, patting Jean on the back. _

"_Yeah, whatever you say horse-face." Eren grinned. _

_The group accepted Jean, just like that. They joked and laughed, and Jean learned about each one's individual quirks, and for the first time in a very long time Jean smiled and felt like he belonged._

* * *

He can't stop the tears now, Eren had given him friends and security. Eren had saved him, with his stupid big teal eyes and nice smile and dumb passionate hot-headed nature. Jean can't stop the tears, no matter how much he tries.

"_I was so stupid, to think that he could have ever fallen for me,_" Jean thinks bitterly.

He realizes he should've squashed his hope when it first reared its head.

* * *

"_Jean, I have a serious question," Eren sat down by Jean on a bench outside. _

_Jean opened his mouth to say something snarky, but seeing Eren's expression he quickly shuts it and nods at Eren, urging him to continue. _

"_Well you know how you like guys right?" Eren said, twiddling his thumbs. _

_Jean felt his heart leap into his throat in joy and he can only manage another nod. _

"_I think...I might like a guy," Eren admitted, "I admire him a lot, even though he sometimes gives me a hard time...thing is, I don't even know how I'd go about telling him…do you think you could help me out?" _

_Jean wanted to kiss Eren on the spot and smack him for being dumb, for once again having absolutely no tact, but when he saw the earnest expression Eren's face he decided to humor him. _

"_Just don't beat around the bush, tell him- and soon, you don't know when the opportunity is going to pass you by. The worst thing he can say is no," Jean shrugged nonchalantly, trying desperately to keep down his blush. _

_Eren seemed to contemplate his advice for a moment before nodding and smiling, "Thanks Jean, I think I'll confess during lunch." He patted Jean on the shoulder lightly before standing up and walking towards his class._

* * *

Jean remembers how he had dashed to the bathroom before lunch to make sure he looked presentable. And how he practiced exactly what he was going to say.

"_I was going to nod like I'd known all along and accept, it was the coolest way I could think of." _

"_For someone who calls Eren stupid, you are truly the foolish one,_" the voice once again makes itself known.

It's once again, absolutely right.

* * *

_Jean was twiddling his thumbs while continuously staring at the clock, in ten minutes lunch would be over, damn it, Jaeger sure was taking his sweet time. Granted, it was cute that he was this embarrassed, but time was running out. _

"_Hey, where's Eren?" Jean said, asking Mikasa, she always knew where he was, even when he didn't want her to know. _

"_He told me he was going to go to a class to finish some make-up wo-" _

"_He's confessing his love to that senior, Levi," Armin cut in, grinning, "Sorry Mikasa, he didn't want you stopping him, and it's already too late." Armin gestured. _

_Both Mikasa and Jean's heads snapped to where Armin had been gesturing, and sure enough, there Eren was, hand intertwined with Levi's who was looking particularly bored. Eren led him over to the table and grinned. _

"_I'd like you guys to meet Levi Rivaille, he's a senior, and also now my boyfriend." _

_Everyone at the table immediately made room for him (with the exception of Mikasa who glared daggers at him) and began to ask him questions. While Levi was coolly answering the Q&A session Eren leaned over and gave a one-armed hug to Jean. _

"_Thanks man, I would've never got up the courage if you hadn't given me that advice." _

"_No problem," Jean choked out before standing up, "I just forgot I left a book in my locker I need next hour, so I'm going to run and go get it...congratulations Eren." _

_Jean stumbled out into the chilly air. He stuttered and gasped, clenching his fists. Every breath he took seemed to fill his being with self-loathing and humiliation. _

_You're such a fool Jean Kirschtein._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am A Coward **

**Warnings: one-sided love (hahahaahahha), Eren being a jerk?! **

* * *

"You're such an idiot," Jean hissed, pushing Eren, "do you even think?"

"What's your problem?!" Eren retorted back loudly, "Just because _you're _such a coward doesn't mean the rest of us have to be!"

"I can't believe you're so stupid! Just because you can turn into some monster doesn't mean that you're invincible!" Jean said, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm just willing to fight for what I believe in!" Eren said, pointing a finger right back, "Not all of us wanted to join the Military Police and live in comfort, y'know."

Jean took a step back. He could feel the heat rise up his neck and onto his face. He turned around and walked away head bowed, trying not to let Eren know that his words affected him.

_That his words would always affect him._

Jean turned a corner only to run into Armin. He brushed past him, stomping his feet in anger.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Armin inquired after him, turning to follow him.

"You are probably the smartest person I know," Jean suddenly said, turning around and jabbing Armin in the chest, "So how do you put up with someone so _thick-headed_?"

Armin immediately knew who he was talking about, and shrugged, "Eren's been my best friend since we were small, I know you two are always at odds, but Eren has a lot of good qualities if you just let yourself see them."

"I know that," Jean said through gritted teeth, "I know he's recklessly brave and good-hearted, and that he'd give his life for anyone, and that he doesn't ever give up even though things are at their worst, that he's so _passionate _and-" Jean suddenly cut himself off, as if it suddenly occurred to him exactly _who _he was talking about. He found himself not entirely liking the knowing look that crossed Armin's face.

"Jean, I think that-"

"It doesn't matter what you think Arlert," Jean muttered, abruptly leaving.

* * *

Jean walked until he cooled down a bit, he looked up at the sky and smiled a bit, "Marco, where are you now? You always knew exactly what to say…"

"Kirschtein," came a cool female voice behind him. Jean turned around to find Mikasa standing behind him leaning up against the wall.

"What do you want Mikasa?" Jean asked, he had always had a bit of a soft spot for Mikasa, perhaps it was because he felt a sort of kinship with her.

"You shouldn't pick fights with Eren," Mikasa said, "It….upsets him."

Jean found himself gritting his teeth once more, it's not like he wanted to make Eren upset, he just wanted to knock some sense into him.

"You know as well as I do that he shouldn't act so recklessly when fighting the titans," Jean said, folding his arms over his chest.

"He'll never be in danger as long as he has me." Mikasa said.

Jean suddenly found himself angry again, it's not like Mikasa was the only one watching out for Eren. What about the rest of the squad? What about Captain Levi, Sasha, Connie, and himself? They all had Eren's back.

Jean just shrugged and Mikasa left, leaving Jean to his own thoughts.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"_The sad thing is, is that he's kind of right," _Jean thought bitterly to himself, "_you can't even bring yourself to tell him...hell you can't even admit it to yourself half the time._"

Jean hung his head and let out a deep breath. Well that would change.

He began to walk back, to where he _knew _Eren would be. He would apologize, he would say all that he would need to say. That he had always wanted to say. He would prove that he wasn't a coward.

Maybe for once, he would feel worthy of waking up in the morning.

He put on a small smile as he saw Eren hanging around everyone, an arm around Connie as they obviously conspired about something.

"Jean though- I don't know why he likes to constantly rile you up," Connie said loudly patting Eren on the back.

"He's just an asshole," Eren said shrugging, "I don't know why he has the need to dictate what I do, when he does _nothing_."

"Eren," Armin said patting Eren's back, "Jean can be a nice guy if you let him, and he wouldn't have joined the Survey Corps if he wanted to do nothing."

Eren laughed, "I bet if it was up to him, he'd change his mind now and go live in that comfy castle."

Jean felt tears prick at his eyes as he turned away and left _again_.

"_Damn it, why don't you tell him?" _Jean thought to himself, "_What do you know anyway, all you know is how to run away, that's what you always do, run away isn't it? Eren is right, isn't he always?_

_I am a coward." _


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love Him**

**Warnings: AU in where Jean replaces Armin in the Battle of Trost on Eren's team, one-sided love (hahahah) **

* * *

"_Damn it Jean, you're not supposed to believe in his stupid words,_" Jean thought to himself as Eren gave a pep-talk to their team. Yet the words worked, he could feel himself slipping into a confident posture as they stared over the rooftops, looking upon the heads of the titans.

Perhaps this is why he was put on Eren's team instead of Armin, maybe they knew that Eren's words would toughen up his cowardly heart.

"_Or they picked names out of a hat,_" Jean let himself smile a bit as he felt Eren's slightly annoyed gaze, "_Yeah, definitely a hat. Well, just survive through this and you're home free to the Military Police, to the comfort of the inner walls." _

Eren isn't actually a bad guy, Jean mused as they began to use their 3D Maneuver gear with practiced ease to move through the city. He's just really stupid, he surmised just as he heard someone cry, "Aberrant!"

"_Thomas,_" was all Jean could think as he watched the Titan swallow the blond man who had seemed so hopeful to help humanity.

"No you idiot!" Jean managed to shout, perching on top of a building as he saw Eren scream and launch himself towards the Aberrant. With a sickening crunch, Jean watched as Eren tumbled into the tiles, his left leg gone.

"_I, I can't believe it," _Jean thought, panic filling his core, "_I'm going to die, aren't I? Where's Mina? Just tomorrow and I would have been home free." _

A bearded titan slowly approached and Jean found himself frozen to his spot.

"_Why can't I move?" _Jean asked himself as he felt himself get picked up, "_Move damn it move, I don't want to die, I don't want to die." _

He felt himself slowly slide down the slick tongue and he closed his eyes, this is how it was going to end, huh?

He suddenly felt his arm being pulled as he was pulled and launched out of the titan's mouth and back onto the roof. He looked up, stunned to see Eren kneeling in the mouth of the titan, his sword propping the titan's mouth open.

"Jean," Eren said, looking into Jean's eyes, "when I was young I had a dream that I would see the outside world, the world beyond the gates. I believe that the world is a vast and beautiful place and that we will one day be able take back the world for humanity. I've read of entire bodies of water that have salt in them, water that is actually fire, vast forests and animals you have never seen. I still want to see that world. I want to live!" Eren thrust his arm out towards Jean.

Jean suddenly felt his heart fill with fondness as he reached towards Eren to save him.

"_How could I have been so blind before? That heaviness in my chest whenever he is around, the urge to prove myself to him, I love him,_" Jean thought just as he was within arms' reach when suddenly Eren's sword broke and with a sickening crunch Jean felt warm blood spatter upon his face.

"_I love him." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Punch**

**Warnings: AU! whoa look at this i'm ending this collection on a nice note?!, making out if that bothers you, centered on Valentine's Day**

* * *

"I hate Valentine's Day," Jean grumbled, the office building in which he worked was decked in bright pinks, pastel purples, and passionate reds, they grated on his eyes, making him wince as he felt the oncoming headache.

"That is something we can agree on," Eren groaned. Eren worked in the cubicle right behind his. He had a habit of being late and playing video games on his computer instead of working on his assignments, yet the boss never fired him because of his "spirit".

Jean glared at Eren in disdain, from his sloppy 'just-woke-up' hair to his undone tie and wrinkled slacks.

"Well I can guess why _you _don't like it," Jean muttered.

"What does _that _mean?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You obviously have never had someone to share it with, have you?"

Eren sputtered for a moment, face going red, "Not true, last year Mikasa and I-"

"Your adopted sister doesn't count," Jean said, turning around in his chair and pretending to work on his files.

"Y-you-you," Eren growled before turning around as well and going back to his game of Tetris, albeit angrily.

The two worked in silence for a while, letting the buzz of the office settle over them as different secretaries passed out candies and small little pink cards with nice sayings on them, like _"Find your true love this Valentine." _

Jean _hated _nice sayings. He went to throw away the cards and keep the chocolate only to notice all of Eren's in the trash as well. He smirked, as much as he didn't like the guy he had to admit he was happy he wasn't alone in his misery.

Their silence was interrupted by their boss (or, 'sort-of' boss) Hanji bounding into the room, her normal white button up shirt replaced by a red one with pink heart buttons.

"Attention employees," Hanji said, "I am glad to announce that there will be a _mandatory _Valentine's day party today after work at 6pm. You are all expected to show up, unless you have a proper excuse, and no- Connie, your imaginary "hot date" is not a valid reason. And yes, Sasha, there will be free food and drinks for everyone."

"Hanji why do we have to attend?" Eren asked, raising his hand.

"Oh no," muttered Petra, "he's gotten her started."

"Because Valentine's day is such an amazing holiday," Hanji twirled around, stars in her eyes, "It's a day of love and passion. Anything can happen, and anyone can fall in **love**~ and, besides that, I have been begging for this party for four years and I'm not about to have anyone ruin it for me. So you will _all _attend. Be sure to dress nicely!"

"Fate must hate me," Jean muttered, running a hand through his hair, more time in a place that looked like the vomit of Cupid, awesome.

* * *

Jean showed up exactly 10 minutes late in his regular work clothes, he didn't feel like making the effort. He entered the office building only to find the lounge had been changed into some sort of horrid _love nest_. In one hour the ladies had managed to put up even more streamers and set out tons of food and bowls of punch.

"_Oh no_," Jean thought as he saw the too-old-for-him secretary wave at him flirtily from across the room, "_better look busy." _He walked over to the punch bowl and casually poured himself a glass and drank it.

"Well," Jean commented out loud, "At least the punch isn't half bad." He poured himself two more glasses and almost choked on the third as he saw Eren Jaeger enter the building.

"_Is that __**Jaeger**_?" He thought as he spotted the man across the room.

For once, he was dressed for the occasion, in black pressed slacks, a neat blazer, and a light pink collared dress shirt.

Jean decided that this was too good of blackmail material to pass up and glided across the floor, taking his glass of punch with him, to where Eren was glaring at the poor glittery hearts dangling from the ceiling.

"Thought you hated Valentine's." Jean remarked looking him up and down.

"Well I thought you may be right," Eren said, "I do need to put myself out there, so I thought I'd look the part."

"Well I must say you clean up nice," Jean purred before he stopped himself, what the _hell _did he just say?

"Uhh, thanks," Eren replied a bit awkwardly before dodging around Jean and walking towards Connie who he seemed to be good friends with.

"_Oh well_," Jean thought a bit happily, "_Might as well grab some more punch_."

Throughout the night Jean couldn't help but watch Eren who seemed to suddenly have the attention of most of the office.

"Geez, you put a guy in some nice clothes and everyone else finally notices how cute he is," Jean mumbled to himself.

"What was that deary?" The too-old-for-him secretary had snuck up on him and was batting her eyelashes at him, "Must I say you look rather dashing."

"This is how I normally dress," Jean said, shrugging.

"Hmm, can't believe I haven't noticed you before."

"Probably because we work on different floors."

The lady let out a small noise of frustration before smiling even wider, "Let's say you and I dance a little?"

Jean blinked slowly before replying, "I'm gay."

The lady looked about as shocked as he felt when he suddenly began to stride across the room confidently and yanked Jaeger from his group of friends.

"Ow, what the hell ma-?!"

Eren didn't get to finish his sentence as Jean smashed his lips onto Eren's.

Eren's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed back and wove his hands around Jean's neck. Jean separated from Eren with a smack and wrapped one of his arms around Eren's waist. Jean grinned at the people Eren had been talking to and gave a little wave.

_"What the fuck was in that punch?" _ Was the last thought Jean remembered thinking the next morning.

* * *

**P.s. the ending can be up to you but I like to think that they fricked**

**p.p.s hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
